The present invention relates generally to an intravenous bottle retaining means, and more specifically to such a bottle retaining means which is particularly adapted for firm releasable retention of intravenous bottles in operative disposition.
Intravenous bottles containing fluids are in wide use in the medical field. Intravenous bottles are utilized to retain fluids for metered dispensing into the patient's system, with these devices normally being employed for a patient during rest or repose. Frequently, varying quantities of fluids are required for a patient, and solutions are accordingly held in bottles of varying sizes and capacities. Normally, intravenous bottles are releasably retained within a gripping member such as a metal strap or the like which utilizes a toggle linkage member for gripping the fluid retaining bottle about the girth thereof. These bands are normally cinched about the bottle girth and are thereby relied upon for stable retention of the bottle within the retainer.
Frequently, intravenous bottles may have wet and slippery surfaces which cause the bottles to be difficult to handle and difficult to retain in upright disposition on the retainer means. Also, since fluids suitable for intravenous dispensing are received in bottles of varying sizes, frequent difficulty is encountered in providing adequate support for the individual intravenous feeding bottles during use.